Unnoticed
by squirmyorchid
Summary: "Everyone only wants to be my friend because of my two famous sisters: Macy and Jemma Crawford, singers, musicians, and actresses. Macy's an artist, and Jemma's a songwriter. And where does that leave me? Oh yeah, the sister of the famous Crawford Sisters. The one no one other than my family cares about."
1. Chapter 1: New Town, New Friend

**New Story time! That sounded way too childish...**

* * *

I stared glumly out the window while Jemma chattered on and on about how she'd heard Seaford was a great place from her manager, who took a vacation there when Macy and Jemma were both in a movie.

Lost you yet?

Let me explain it to you. Jemma and Macy are my sisters. They TRY to be nice, but it's hard when Jemma is a famous singer, actress, songwriter,\ and musician and Macy is an singer, musician, actress and artist, and they have no time for me. They're incredibly famous, and reporters always interview them inside our house, and guess who's invisible?

That's right, me, Kimberly Crawford, "sister of Jemma and Macy". That's all I'll ever be.

And my parents are always trying to make me famous, not so they can get money. Because they feel so sorry for me. And I know I'll get my chance, but not now. Not with my sisters sharing the spotlight, leaving me in the shadows.

I was interrupted by our limo turning onto our driveway.

"Whoa..." I breathed. Mom and Dad got us another mansion. We've got about five of them scattered across the country.

Jemma frowned. "Mo-om!" She complained. "I wanted a _normal _house. Where I can live a _normal _life," she whined.

Macy rolled her eyes, never taking her eyes off her sketch pad. "Jem, do me a favor and shut up. Your whining's distracting me."

Jemma pouted, but did as she was told and walked inside.

Like usual, the entry hall was large and cavernous, with a high ceiling, where a chandelier hung, filled with sharp crystals that can slice you in half.

I really need to stop thinking that every fancy thing will kill me.

"Like it?" Mom asked excitedly.

"Definitely," Jemma replied smugly, "but I wanted a _norma_l house, where I can live a -"

"Yeah, I get it, Jem, you want to live a _normal _life," Macy interrupted, eyes still on her drawing.

"Let me finish a sentence for once!" Jemma shrieked playfully. Macy only replied with an eye roll.

"Kim, do you like the house?" Mom asked, giving up on her famous daughters.

"It's nice. Where's my room?" I answered immediately, going into "nice daughter who doesn't mind not being famous and invisible" mode.

"You're on the second floor, first door on the left. I want my Kim to... I'm sorry," Dad stopped himself. See? There's the parent who understands me better than the other.

"Darling, we signed the three of you up for Swathmore Academy. It's the most prestigious school in Seaford," Mom announced to us.

"Okay," was all I said, already trudging up the stairs to my room.

Tomorrow's going to be a great day.

* * *

And by great, I mean horrendously annoying.

Everyone rushed to greet Macy and Jemma, until I screamed at the top of my lungs, "ALL THEY WANT IS A NORMAL LIFE, SO SHUT UP!"

Needless to say, everyone let them be, and my sisters gave me a hug before heading to their classes. Macy's a senior, and Jemma's a junior, while I'm a sophomore.

But... you probably guessed it... I don't know my way around the school.

"Um... I'm sorry... Excuse me..." I tried to get someone's attention, but it failed miserably.

"Are you lost?" I turned to face a girl who could be a model. Long brown hair, brown eyes, long eyelashes, milky, flawless skin, fit.

"Um... yeah," I stuttered.

"You're Kim Crawford, right?" She smiled right at me.

"You must know my sisters are-" The girl held her hand up, stopping me.

"I don't care about meeting your sisters, or getting something from them. I want to know _you. _I mean, I hate manipulative people," she laughed.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Congrats," she smirked playfully. "By the way, my name's Melody. Melody Brewer."

* * *

"You want to meet my cousin? I'm staying with him because my parents travel abroad for work," Melody explained as the bell rang and the students of Swathmore Academy poured out to their Ferraris and Mercedes Bens.

"Sure! Wait, let me tell Jem and Mace," I paused to look for my sisters.

And found them cornered by a bunch of boys. Tough, tall, muscular boys with red and black gis on.

"Uh-oh," I breathed.

"We got to stop the boys," Melody exclaimed, running towards the fight, me running right after her.

"Leave my sisters alone!" I yelled. The boys turned, saw a puny little blonde, and sneered.

"You think I'd listen to a puny punk like you?" He teased, throwing a punch.

Which Melody caught.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," she smirked, and dealing a few punches, flipped him.

Then it all escalated into a full-blown attack. Macy and Jemma were whacking the boys with their textbooks. Ouch. And since I took a bit of karate until my sisters became famous, was able to counter and deal with their attacks.

Finally, it was me and Melody against a tall, curly-haired boy.

"Go home to Mommy," Melody growled teasingly.

After a few moments of hesitation, the guy turned to his defeated friends. "C'mon guys, we gotta go to practice."

And with that, they all slunk away, sporting black eyes and bruises.

"Are you okay" I asked, turning to my sisters.

Macy gave me a big hug. "Thank you," she murmured. "Those karate lessons really paid off."

"Maybe we should take some," Jemma considered seriously.

I peered around Macy to gape at her. "Did you just say that, Jem? You're a fashionable girly-girl, and karate's..." I trailed off, trying to find the appropriate adjectives.

"Who cares? We all need to know how to defend ourselves, as long as we're not idiotic bullies like they were," Jemma interrupted.

"Well, my cousin's a black belt at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I'm sure they'd let you join," Melody suggested.

Sharing a glance, Macy and Jem nodded. "I'll call Mom and tell her where we're going," Macy flipped open her phone.

"Who's your cousin?" Jemma asked curiously.

"Jack Brewer," Melody replied casually, "he's got a huge crush on you."

Of course.

* * *

**This is... the story I'm working on instead of "A Wind from the Past." Don't kill me, anyone who liked that story, because Emma123133 is adopting it. **

**But what do you think of this?**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in His Eyes

**Guest: Is the next day fast enough for you?**

**CookieRaider8: I'm glad you like Melody.**

**hithere102000: Jack likes Jemma. Macy isn't too interested in boys and romance.**

**iamsaraaaah: Glad to know you like it so much.**

**PalindromePen: Thank you!**

**Guest: I updated fast enough, right?**

**smileyface199911: I always will keep writing.**

**kyiomi: I'm making an exception because I'm on vacation.**

**Disneyluver89: Glad to know you like its differences.**

**ilovesports1999: I just updated.**

**amwatters99: Thank you! And I like your profile pic!**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin: I can't update everyday, mainly because the first chapter took two weeks. And because of school and such, so I'll try my best.**

**. .GamexX Thanks! I like the plot so far too. (For some reason, when I save, it shortens your name, so I'M SO SORRY!)**

**JacknKimForever: I am! Aren't you excited! (Didn't that sound childish?)**

_**Fifteen Reviews? **_**In**_** ONE DAY? **_**For the FIRST chapter? And on the**_** day **_**I published it? ****You guys are awesome.**

* * *

**Kim**

As we walked to a small strip mall, Melody talked about Jack.

"He's a total hottie, according to him and the 'We Love Jack Brewer' Club," Melody laughed, sounding like musical chimes.

"There's a 'We Love Jack Brewer' Club in Swathmore Academy? I'd thought there'd be too many attractive students there to have a fan club for every one of them!" I exclaimed.

"No, Jack doesn't go to Swathmore. He goes to Seaford High," Melody explained.

"Why does he go to Seaford and you go to Swathmore?" Jemma asked curiously. Macy was too busy sketching and walking again.

"My parents wanted me to go to a high-class boarding school, so they paid for all four years of high school at Swathmore," Melody clarified.

"Ohh," Jemma nodded in understandment, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder. "You know, I like how you treat me like I -"

"am a _normal _person?" Macy finished teasingly, mocking Jemma and finally looking up from her sketchpad.

"...You suck sometimes, you know that, right?" Jemma mock-groaned.

"And that's why you love me, sis," Macy teased right back.

Just then, we reached the doors of a small dojo. "This is the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, with my fellow cousin and me as black belts, and everyone else as yellow or orange belts. **(A/N: If I got this wrong, correct me.)**

"Oh hey, Mel," a voice said. I turned to see a brunette boy, punching a dummy while a man, obviously his sensei, held it up.

"Hey Jack, this is-" Melody was cut off by Jack staring right at Jemma.

"T-That's Jemma Crawford," he breathed.

"Um... yeah," Melody answered awkwardly, nodding her head slowly.

"Hey," Jemma greeted, hoping to dispell the awkward mood. Didn't work.

"And you're Macy Crawford," Jack pointed to Macy.

Macy only gave a curt nod while she sketched even more.

"And... you are?" Jack cringed as he stared at me.

In that instant, when our eyes met, I was a goner.

And he didn't even know my name.

* * *

**Jemma**

Honestly, why do the paparazzi not notice Kim? Mom, Dad and I are trying to give Kim the recognition she deserves, although Macy thinks it will come when the time is right. Macy _can _be a little cryptic. I bring Kim to movie premieres, and the paparazzi only see me. I show tons of pictures of Kim during interviews, but no one cares. How cold the world can be...

Anyway, Kim wasn't responding. Uh-Oh, she might kill him... oh. wait.

Kim _likes _Jack. And he likes me. Um... make him sorry for not noticing her!

"Her name is Kim," I answered coldly. Macy flashes me a look that says, _Wrong move, Jem. _And I know that. Because I always rush into things to smooth over awkward moments, which I have a ton of.

Kim snapped out of her trance. "Uh, yeah, my name's Kim," Kim gave a tight-lipped smile and shook his hand.

"So you all do karate?" the sensei asked, coming over to us.

"No, just Kim. Actually, she and Melody saved us from some guys after school," I added, hoping to make Kim sound like a hero.

"It wasn't much..." Kim mumbled.

"You're too modest," Macy joined in, putting her sketchpad away. At last. Her artwork is good, and are displayed all over the place, but she spends TOO much time on it.

"But Melody..." Kim trailed off quietly.

"It was the Black Dragons," Melody told Jack, who frowned. "And they are extremely good at karate. Kim, not many people can fight back. But you did, and you beat some of them. You can't be modest about that," she said, turning to Kim.

"So... you want to join this dojo?" the sensei gave us a hopeful look.

After sharing a glance, we knew what we wanted to do.

"Of course!"

"YES!" the sensei leaped into the air. "I'm so glad to have you guys join the dojo. My name's Rudy, nice to meet you!" Rudy shook each of our hands energetically, and we all - and I'm speaking on behalf of me and my sisters - resisted the urge to massage our wrists.

"You got to meet the gang," Melody laughed.

"Yeah. HEY GUYS!" Jack yelled.

"Ouch! Jack, what are you do...ing..." a African American boy stopped outside the locker room door.

"That's..." a tall, lanky redhead gaped at them.

"Macy, Jemma, and Kim Crawford, meet Eddie," Jack pointed to the African American, "Milton," the redhead, "and Jerry," a tall, dancing Spanish guy.

They just gawked at us.

* * *

**Kim**

"So, mamacita, want to spar?" Jerry offered. I nodded, and we headed out to the mats.

"On your mark... get ready... GO!" Eddie yelled.

Jerry aimed a punch at my face, which I grabbed easily. Then Jerry threw another punch with his other arm, which I caught.

Then I flipped him. Hard.

"Game over," I sang.

Jerry groaned.

I turned to lock eyes with Jack.

"You're really good," he said.

I just melted.

* * *

**Awkward gushy moment. Anyway, I'm sorry this was a little short, but I'm gonna be a bit busy today and tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as often. **

**There's two polls on my profile to decide who Macy and Jemma fall in love with. They're all famous celebrities, so vote away!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	3. Chapter 3: I Guarantee It

**acfprincess: Glad to know you love it.**

**Guest: My storiesawesomeness. Thanks!**

**WeShallConquerxo: You do sound like a McDonald commercial. They are cute, aren't they?**

**nikkinick30: Thanks! Happy Thanksgiving to you too, even though it's December. Wow, that's late.**

**ilovesports1999: I can't write mean characters for my life.**

**kyiomi: Omg, I updated. Really, you are so awesome, dealing with all my updates for random stories.**

**Disneyluver89: Well, sometimes the words just flow out of me, and I publish them without proofreading. Bad idea, but hard to break.**

**BeUniqueKasey: I love my story too. Gosh, that sounded so self-absorbed. Sorry.**

**Guest: I can barely write 1,000 words. Sorry.**

**bilboardcrabs: Um... They already know. Whoops.**

**Guest: No way I'm not continuing this. Wait. Double negatives. What I mean is, I'm continuing this.**

**Rainpath4: I don't even know where this story is going. I get one idea, and then I forget it. Then I get another idea.**

**hithere102000: That's why you don't always want famous sisters.**

**Cat2305: Wonder how'd Jack react to a girl screaming at him for being such an idiot... Bet he hasn't heard that before.**

**StylishFashionista: No, it's a good idea. I do have another idea, but I can incorporate the two.**

**funny dj: Thanks!**

**crystal96429: Um... Jack likes Jemma so there's a conflict.**

**Aquamarine98: Kim IS so in love with Jackie.**

**LeooliviaLoveL: I've been writing stories since 4th grade, and I'm a few years older now, so... yeah, I have a few years experience. Not to mention I have a best friend who's good with proofreading. I hate proofreading.**

**...Wow, you guys really like this story. 19... 19 reviews... I'm speechless.**

* * *

**Kim**

I bit my lip quickly to hide the fact that I was blushing so hard it wasn't funny.

Looking away, I turned to Rudy. "So, when is the next tournament?"

While Rudy's giving me the details, I see Jack sidling up next to me. My cheeks turning red, I focus even harder on Rudy.

As soon as Rudy's finished, I turn and face my sisters, biting my lip hard to avoid embarrassing myself even harder.

"Y-You ready to go?" I stammer, hoping my voice doesn't crack or anything awkward. Too late.

"Yeah," Macy answered quickly. With a swift, synchronized move of our arms, we swooped up our backpacks and walked outside.

"Wait!" My heart stopped when Jack called out, but it was crushed swiftly when he said, "Jemma, wait!"

Flashing me a quick look, Jemma replied, "Sure. You guys go ahead of me."

Ducking my head down low, I walked away, sticking my hands in my coat pockets. I found a piece of paper in mine. Pulling it out, I realized it was from Melody.

_Don't be disappointed. Jack is usually oblivious._

_If you want, my email is melodyanderson , and my IM name is Melody "the Awesome" Anderson. I know, I know._

_Melody. _

I smiled and shook my head as we got into Macy's car.

"Sorry I'm late," Jemma panted as she quickly slipped into the passenger seat. "Couldn't get Jack to stop rambling, so I told him I had to go home for a meeting with my agent."

"Good excuse," I answer, biting my lip again. If I keep doing this, I'm going to gnaw my lips sore... ew.

"Well, let's go home, shall we?" Jemma said awkwardly.

* * *

I stared at the math problem in front of me. Math never was my best subject, English and Science were.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell rang. "Coming!" I called. Opening the door, I was bombarded by paparazzi.

"Is Macy dating?"

"When is she going to release her next album?"

"Is it true Jemma is cheating on Joe Jonas with someone in Seaford?"

"Okay, okay!" I stopped all of them with my foolproof loud screaming. "First, Macy is NOT dating. Secondly, she'll be releasing her album soon. And thirdly..." I took a deep breath. "No, she's not dating Joe Jonas, or anyone in Seaford. Now if you'll excuse me..." and with that, I promptly slammed the door in their faces.

"Paparazzi?" Macy asked sympathetically from the stairs.

"Yeah. I'll never get my math homework done at this point," I shake my head in mock-disappointment.

Macy laughed. "C'mon, I'll help you."

So I guess it was a touching scene, an extremely famous celebrity helping her non-famous sister with math homework.

* * *

We arrived at school looking like supermodels. Well, Jemma and Macy. Not me. _Definitely _not me.

I threw my designer tote bag onto my shoulders. Jemma and Macy had one, and it seemed awkward knowing that most of the students in Swathmore Academy used them instead of actual backpacks. So Mom got me one. It was tan leather, and it was extra durable and had lots of pockets. Macy had designed one for me a few weeks ago and had it made in a day.

The joys of being the celebrities' sister.

"Hey Kim," Melody sidled up to me. "How's life?"

"Oh, the usual," I replied. "Did homework. Helped sisters with chores. Shooed off paparazzi. The usual," I add a shrug, making Melody laugh.

"Wow, that's what _every _Swathmore student goes through," she retorts playfully.

"Well, why not? I mean, that's what every female Swathmore student wants, right?" I teased.

Just then, the bell rang. "Let's go," Melody shakes her head, dragging me away.

* * *

"I will _not _be caught in a white Ferrari _after _Memorial Day!" I heard a voice call in a snobby, sticky sort of way. It sounded familiar, as did the similarly sounding laughter that followed. Turning the corner, I saw -

"Jack?" Melody hissed, her expression one of pure anger.

"H-huh? Oh, h-hi, Melody," Jack stammered sheepishly.

I know that Swathmore and Seaford were always locked in a fierce rivalry during the Seaford Parade.

This wasn't going to end well.

I guarantee it.

* * *

**You guys are awesome. I can't put it any other way than this.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jack Owes Me

**Loving You Endlessly: Here's what happened to Kim this chapter.**

**ThunderLightnin: Usually often, but varies, eh... 10 chapters, hopefully, and uh... late February?**

**kyiomi: You, kyiomi, are the person I enjoy hearing from. You. Are. Amazing.**

**Codex: Congratulations, you get a sugar cookie as a reward!**

**Disneyluver89: I'm glad you love my endings. I try to end it with a bit of sarcasm and/or humor. Doesn't always work...**

**Guest: I'm sure it will be interesting.**

**Jacknkimforever: I updated. Yay.**

**nikkinick30: I can barely do more than 1,300, but I'll try once in a while.**

**Lily: OK OK OK!**

**SwiftStar1: It really wasn't.**

**ilovesports1999: Thanks!**

**natpereira: Ok!**

**12 reviews. YAY!**

**By the way, I made a mistake in the last chapter. It should be Melody "The Awesome" Brewer, and her email is melodybrewer **

* * *

**Kim **

"What are you guys doing here?" I hiss.

"Uh, h-hi, Kim," Milton stammers.

"Jack! You're supposed to be at _your _school, not mine!" Melody snarls.

"M-Melody, I can explain!" Jack pleads.

"You have thirty seconds to do so," I order.

"Ok, so a few years ago, Seaford High's flag was stolen from Rudy, who was guarding his newly built raft, by some jerks from Swathmore. Ever since, they've had the flag. We need it back, to bring pride to our school," Jack explains.

"Hm... so you're here because of pride?" Melody summarizes.

"Uh... yeah," Jerry scratches his head.

Melody smirks. "Then I'm in." She high-fives everyone, and then turns to me.

"No way I'm being in this plan," I shake my head.

"Why not?" Jack pouts. I laugh.

"I'm competing in the Pearl of Seaford Beauty Pageant," I reply. I thought about entering, but now I'm glad I am going to, because now I have an excuse.

"Why? I thought you hated stuff like that," Melody pointed out to me.

"I heard Claire say she was going to enter, and she insulted me, saying that I was the forgotten, useless daughter of the Crawford family, and I shot back by saying that I'd beat her in the Beauty Pageant," I shrug nonchalantly. Melody laughs, her brown hair swinging from side to side.

"But Kim," Jack whines pitifully, which melts my half-hardened heart.

"I'll keep a lookout. If I hear anything or find something, I'll text you, ok?" I suggest. Seeing their faces brighten almost made my day. Almost.

"See you guys later," I grin as I walk away.

* * *

"Seaford High's flag is still in our possession," I hear a football player laugh viciously in my free period.

"Yeah, the principal has it in his drawers, nice and hidden," another one says smugly.

I whipped out my phone, hiding it under my textbooks and texted Melody.

**To: Melody**

**From: Kim**

**The flag is in the principal's office, in a hidden compartment in his desk.**

Five minutes later...

**To: Kim**

**From: Melody**

**Thx, Jack's on his way. **

Just then, a voice over the loudspeaker said, "Kim Crawford and Melody Brewer, please report to the principal's office."

My head snapped up.

"Dang, the not-famous Crawford sister is a _bad _girl," A football player whistled.

I whirled around to face him. "Shut _up,_" I hissed, my eyes snapping.

The football player cringed as I turned away and left the room.

* * *

I met with Melody at the principal's office doors.

"What do you think they need us for?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," Melody grimaced.

Slowly, I opened the doors...

To find Jack, Jerry, and Milton being held captive by some _more _football players.

"Geez, Mr. Horn," I joke lightly as I walk in, "How many football teams do you have?"

"Quite a few, Ms. Crawford," Mr. Horn smiles cruelly as he jokes. "Now, have you seen these three before?"

"I..." I hesitate before answering. "That's a weird question to ask, Mr. Horn. I've only been here for a day, and I certainly don't pay attention to any students, so I'm afraid I can't thoroughly answer that question."

"Pity," Mr. Horn drawled. "Melody, you've been here for two years. Have _you _ever seen these three?" he sneered.

"Um..." Melody tilted her head to the head slightly, unsure of what to say. "I think I've seen them before... but I'm... I'm not sure. It's like those kind of people you see a million times before, but never remember."

"Very well then," Mr. Horn taps his fingers together. "Shall we give you the honor of escorting our imposters off the campus?" he asked slightly maliciously.

"Of course!" Melody jumped to her feet, grabbing every Milton and Jerry's arms and dragging them away. I grabbed Jack's, ignoring the fact that his muscled arms were really distracting me.

* * *

"Good job," I hissed under my breath.

"Thanks," Jack smiled smugly, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Whatever," I snapped.

I yanked him down, outside the building, and I shoved him in the trees.

"Get lost, Seaford High," I growled at him before turning away and walking back in.

I had to make it seem like I was angry. That way, I wouldn't cause any suspicion.

Jack owes me.

* * *

"Hey Jack," I called as Melody, my sisters and I walked into the dojo.

"Oh, so it's not 'Seaford High' anymore?" Jack snapped.

"Unless you want me to get expelled and my parents to blow up, I'd rather play up an act," I replied coolly as we all walked into the girls locker room.

When I got in there, my phone buzzed. Actually, all of our phones buzzed. Puzzled, I pulled out my phone and found a new text message from an anonymous person.

**To: Kim Crawford, Melody Brewer, Jemma Crawford, Macy Crawford**

**From: 888-256-1935**

**Meet me at Sailor's Cove at 9:30 PM. Don't come, and your lives will be over.**

**~YDWTKWIA**

* * *

**What do you think? My inspiration for all Kickin' It stories are going down, so ideas will be appreciated!**

**Also, vote on my profile who Macy's Soulmate is. (By the way, Jemma's soulmate is going to be Logan Lerman, apparently...)**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Choices We Make

**funny dj: You're welcome.**

**kyiomi: Um... I just made up that number.**

**kiccckkkk: Yup.**

**kickitwithyou: Ding ding ding!**

**Guest: It would've been funny, except I can't write humor. Unless it's by accident.**

**ilovesports1999: Glad to know you love my story.**

**SwiftStar1: I'm not good with cliffies. And, I would freak out, too.**

**emberlyho: YES! A person who knows and loves Code Lyoko! Not even my friends know Code Lyoko. It was my childhood too!**

**Guest: My friend's obsessed with him, and I'm all "who?" **

**luv ur storyy D/Noahpuckermanxoxo: He's oblivious to the obvious. Let's leave it at that. With that, I have sold one unpublished book... Wow.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907: Short and to the point. I like it.**

**YouGiveMeButterflies: Aww, thanks!**

**12 reviews... Wow...**

* * *

**Kim **

We stared wildly at each other, and then at the clock. 4:15.

"Five hours and fifteen minutes. I say we don't let the boys know, and then kill time until we have to go," Macy declared.

Simultaneously, we all nodded. The minute we walked out the girl's locker room, we would act normal.

Which would work well for Jemma and Macy, and maybe even Melody.

But definitely not me.

* * *

"What are we doing for practice?" Macy asked sweetly.

"Um..." Rudy stared. Macy wasn't one to ask about practice.

"Macy, did you have too much sugar? Cause it seems like you're still in practice mode for your next movie," I stepped in quickly, the lie coming smoothly out of my mouth.

"I think she has a fever!" Melody exclaimed dramatically, making us all laugh as she put her hand over Macy's forehead.

"What's your next movie?" Eddie asked.

"I can't tell you," Macy smiled sweetly.

"Why not?" Eddie pouted.

"Because an actress needs to keep acting jobs a secret until the movie releases the names," Jemma rolled her eyes teasingly, as if to say, "Duh... all actors and actresses know this!"

"Let's get started with practice," Rudy interrupted, all too willing to end this conversation before Eddie tries to persuade Jemma to tell.

* * *

"Good job guys!" Rudy yelled as Jemma and Macy hurriedly walked into the girl's locker room.

"Hey, Kim," Jack called. "What's up with the girls?"

I stopped nervously. The more time I spent talking to him, the more likely I was going to blurt out something.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Jack," I protested weakly, quickening my pace. Jack grabbed my wrist. My face flushed.

"C'mon Kim, tell me," Jack pleaded.

"N-No, I can't," I shook my head, trying to pull my wrist away, but Jack held on tighter.

"Seriously Kim, I'm your friend. Macy's friend. Jemma's friend. Melody's cousin. You can tell me," Jack told me reassuringly.

I scoffed. "Yes, we're friends. But you and your stupid hero complex will definitely get in the way of our plans," I retorted, my anger rising.

"What plans?" Jack's voice hardened.

"Plans to go get some rest and relaxation away from the boys who are giving us headaches, that's what," Melody snapped as she came to rescue me.

"Then why did you mention me having a 'hero complex?'" Jack pestered, putting air quotation marks around the words "hero complex."

"Because you're overprotective," Jemma told him. "Jack, please let it go," she cooed, putting on an innocent face.

Jack's face smoothed out, while my eyebrows furrowed in jealousy. "Alright," Jack smiled.

"You freaky demon," I hissed under my breath.

Jemma's hard face snapped to stare at mine. Then she shook her head apologetically, as to say, "It was necessary."

* * *

We killed the time by doing homework, helping Macy and Jemma in their roles. Jemma's playing a girl who can become invisible and levitate, in the action movie "The Six." Macy's playing the lead, a teenage girl who moves to a town in the middle of the forest in the drama "Hidden Star."

"Say it again," Melody urged.

"I've been his girlfriend for all of two minutes, and he's already driving me insane," Macy rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Really believable this time," Melody decided.

"Yup," I added.

"Definite. The first time wasn't as humorous and sarcastic as this time," Jemma commented.

"Jemma's turn!" Macy ordered.

"I got this down pat," Jemma bragged. Then, taking a deep breath, she started. "A few minutes? We're in _freaking Nevada_, and going to an island _off the map_, and it's going to take a _few minutes?_" She freaked in disbelief.

"Wow that's good," Melody stared in shock.

"Guy's, it's already 9. We'd better go," Jemma said, her calm look giving way to her panicked face.

* * *

"I see you came," a voice called out from the shadows.

"And what do you want with us?" Melody taunted coldly.

"Nothing hard, girls," the voice continued as the man came into the light.

"Mr. Horn," I breathed.

"Hello Miss Kimberly," Mr. Horn sneered.

"How can we help you?" Jemma asked formally, but her voice was still icy.

"Easy. First, I am entrusting you with the flag of Seaford. The... _ impostors _will not expect you to take care of it. Secondly... weaken Seaford High. I know Kimberly will be at the Seaford Pearl Pageant, but Jemma and Macy... you _are _unoccupied... at the moment. And Melody... you _are _the cousin of a certain _impostor, _so you must know what goes on in his head."

"And if we refuse?" I asked calmly, my insides trembling.

"Then Macy and Jemma suffer the price."

Suddenly, without a scuffle, Macy's and Jemma's pale faces were far from my side, held back by a knife to the throat. I know, cliche.

Then I recognized the coloring on the sleeve-covered arms.

I whirled to face Mr. Horn.

"You're in league with the Black Dragons?" I spat out.

"Join the Black Dragons, forsake your friendship with the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and we won't harm you. In addition, you'll all have spectacular boyfriends who are kind and loyal by nature," Mr. Horn tempted.

I glanced at Macy and Jemma.

Judging by their expression, they knew my answer.

And they were resigned.

"Deal." I gritted out.

* * *

**This went way off course of what I was planning, but hey, I like it.**

**Thanks to Dog Lover234 for giving me inspiration. It wasn't EXACTLY what you asked for, but it helped me anyway.**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I was sick. Still sick, actually, but I'm better than I was last few days.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	6. Chapter 6: Taunting Lemons

**kyiomi: Aww... you never fail to make my day, kyiomi.**

**Disneyluver89: Okay.**

**SwiftStar1: Actually, I just named the principal something random, and Horn just came up. I never really had a comparison.**

**Nikki: Aw, Thanks!**

**ilovesports1999: upFate? Well, Fate seems to not like Kim at the moment. Being told to stay away from Jack... Ouch, harsh.**

**JackmKimforewe: Alright, then.**

**CookieRaider8: I didn't have enough time to write until now, but thanks!**

**Whitelily1derful: A rally? Impressive! My favorite dessert? I have a list: red velvet cupcakes or cakes, cheesecake, ice cream (preferably cookies 'n cream or vanilla), cupcakes in general, and some of my culture's traditional desserts.**

**Just. Smile. Laugh. Love. Live: Thanks! It means a lot to me.**

**Brike99: A little patience with me, and it will all turn out well.**

* * *

**Kim **

We didn't walk back to the dojo.

"Weaken them? That's going to be hard," Melody fretted.

"You have it worse than we do," Jemma pointed out.

"Maybe you could, maybe..." I blanked. I had no idea what to do.

"Exactly my point," Melody replied dryly.

"Hey Jemma!" We all froze at the voice.

"Uh, hey, Jack," Jemma stammered.

"I know I just met you, and it seems like we just met and everything but... willyougoonadatewithme?" Jack asked quickly and nervously, his sentence making only a little sense... until that last part.

"Um... W-what day?" Jemma stuttered, glancing quickly at me. I shrugged sadly.

"Uh... Tuesday after school," Jack stared curiously at the two of us. I quickly looked away.

"I can't," the words slid out of Jemma's mouth. "I have a project to do on environmental science and how big of a carbon footprint major companies are leaving," she recited deftly.

"Oh... how about Wednesday?" Jack suggested.

"Can't. She has to help me with my English project on classic Greek and Roman myths, like Odysseus, Aeneas, Perseus and Theseus," I told him.

"Anytime in the near future?" Jack tried one last time.

"No, we have to go film for the next few months," Macy said apologetically.

"Oh," Jack looked saddened, and my heart dropped.

"Y'know, being an actress in school is a true full-time job," I consoled.

"Leave me alone!" Jack snapped at me. We all flinched.

"What's going on, Jack?" Macy asked.

"Nothing!" Jack exclaimed. "Don't you dare come near me," he hissed, pointing angrily at me. "If Jemma wasn't famous, we'd work out. It's all your fault."

"What did I do?" I shot back at him.

"Everything!" Jack screeched.

"Now you're being ridiculous!" Melody exclaimed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"For the last time, I'm not!"

"Franchement, vous êtes," Melody snapped in French. Macy, Jemma and I are fluent in French, Spanish, Mandarin, German, Italian, and Portuguese (let's just say we have a LOT of free time on our hands, waiting for some scenes, and for a break) therefore we all had to take Latin. But I'm pretty sure Jack can't hold a conversation in French, so I think we're safe.

"I'm going to kill you when we get home," Jack threatened.

"Can't. I'm having a sleepover at Kim's. See you later!" Melody smirked, and we walked off, hand in hand. Lucky for us we had planned it as a casual event. Only now, it turned out to be something more... dangerous.

"He has his angry moments," Melody sighed desolately.

"Je sais," we all murmured.

Melody cracked a smile.

"Great lies back there, Jem," I complimented.

"Lies? No, I really do have a project on environmental science. I'd say you did great with your excuse back there," Jemma grinned, her smile genuine.

"No, that was real. So, will you help me?" I smiled sheepishly.

Macy just shook her head, chuckling under her breath.

* * *

Jemma hung up the phone. "It's settled, we're not in the Wasabi Dojo anymore," she sighed, leaning back on her bed. We were in her massive bedroom, lounging on beanbag chairs, or, if you're unlucky, the floor.

"What about me?" Melody pointed out.

"I got you covered," Jemma replied.

"And what about Melody living in the Brewer household?" I asked.

"Oh that. I just said that it'd be best if I stay with the Crawfords, because I'd known them before they were famous, and I'd stayed with them before. Then I called Mom and Dad and told them that I knew the Crawfords and I'd like to stay with them instead. Anyway, I'm legally here until this fiasco is over," Melody laughed, chiming through the room.

"Let me go tell Mom," Macy stood up to go.

"I'd better come with you, so they can question me or something," Melody replied, her voice joking, but her face serious.

When the door closed, Jemma turned to me.

"How much do you like Jack?" she asked.

I flopped backwards, so I lay on the floor. "A lot," I admitted.

"Y'know, I hate him a lot right now. Snapping at you because **I** didn't go out with him, ignoring you basically because we're famous and not you... I wish he'd notice you, y'know?" she turned to me.

"You realize that you said y'know twice in a sentence?" I deflected neatly.

"Nice one, Kim, but what can you say? We're from Texas," Jemma smirked, her head hanging off the side of the bed as stared at me upside down.

"What we miss?" Macy asked as she and Melody came back in.

"Nothing," I smiled wearily.

"Just talking about how Southern we could be," Jemma elaborated.

Just then, something tapped the window. Frowning, Jemma pulled back the curtain.

"GO OUT WITH ME, JEMMA!" Jack's voice screamed.

"Am I allowed to throw something at him?" Jemma turned around to ask us.

"Yeah, but with what?" Melody asked.

"I know," Macy smirked as she left the room. She came back with rolls of toilet paper.

"Yes," Jemma hissed.

"We all do it on the count of three," Macy ordered, handing each of us a roll.

"1..." Melody whispered, all of us creeping towards the window.

"2..." Macy hissed, drawing even closer.

"3!" Jemma screeched happily as we pelted Jack with one roll of toilet paper each.

Four rolls hit him square in the head.

"I'll get you at practice tomorrow, Melody and Kim!" Jack screamed as he stormed off.

We turned away, snickering.

"What a surprise he'll get tomorrow," Melody smirked.

Even though we were protecting him. Kinda.

Life's throwing me lemons, but when I try to make lemonade, the lemons laugh in my face and taunt me.

How is that going to get me through life?

* * *

**Okay, it's official. Weirdest. Chapter. Ever. Jack is completey OOC, and I'm not sure what to do next. WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME WITH EVERY STORY!**

**~squirmyorchid!**


	7. Chapter 7: Maybe

**kaecdc: No kidding. That was a weird chapter.**

**datgirl1065: Yup, Jack is a... fangirl. Um... let's just say fanguy.**

**ilovesports1999: It was a funny mistake. Don't worry, I've spelled my own name wrong. So has countless others.**

**Brike99: Great minds think alike.**

**gabby. gab. 984: Aw, Thanks!**

**SwiftStar1: Haha, thanks.**

**WhiteLily1derful: Those are some great ideas, thanks!**

**shiqui98: Um... mental hospitals for characters greatly needed, thank you.**

**DisneyLuver89: Funny? Hm... Never thought I'd be funny. I'm never funny in my writing. It's weird.**

**I love Kick Ausally and GeCe: I will never stop writing. Hm.. Ooc is a hard disease to cure. By the way, I support all those shippings in your name.**

**Lily: I bet a lot of people want to kill him if they read this, but won't since he's too attractive.**

**maximum3000: Thanks!**

**kyiomi: Aww, you're the sweetest reviewer I've ever had! :)**

**Princess-Girl12: Of course.**

**sweetsos209: Thanks.**

**KickinItKick: I think we're all weird. Just my opinion.**

**kickinfan321: Aww... thanks!**

* * *

**Kim**

That night, Melody, Jemma, Macy and I practically camped out in our large basement in deluxe, queen sized air mattresses (that were ACTUALLY comfortable, I must add,) talking, laughing, and forgetting the threatening presence looming in the back of our minds.

The next morning, I was the first to wake up... or so I thought.

"Boo!" Melody attacked me, tackling me to the ground.

"MELODY!" I squealed, waking up the others.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jemma groaned, her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Melody tried to wake me up," I explained with as much of a straight face as possible, but failed, making everyone burst into laughter.

"Well, now that we're up at... **_6 in the morning_**, what should we do first?" Macy asked, a teasing edge to her voice.

"I'll make breakfast," I said immediately.

"I'll help her," Melody volunteered.

"And we'll clean up the basement and take a shower," Jemma replied, glancing at Melody.

"Now that that's settled," Macy stood up and brushed off the nonexistent germs on her hands (literally - Macy washes her hands every five seconds. She has at least **twenty **bottles of various scented hand santizers _everywhere._) and began to clean.

* * *

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes," I told Melody as I gathered the ingredients.

"Then, I'll make cinnamon buns. Brewer family recipe," Melody winked playfully. I chuckled, but my grin faded when the word _Brewer _entered my mind. Melody's smile disappeared too, as she realized what I was thinking. "Nevermind the recipe, I made my own version."

As she began to prepare, I mixed all the right ingredients in one bowl, keeping the dry and wet ingredients in separate bowls **(Warning: I know _nothing _about cooking, I just know that most recipes call for the dry and wet ingredients in separate bowls.) **and made sure not to make a mess, or I'm gonna have a field day with Macy. (Not Mom, not Dad, not the staff, _Macy Crawford._)

As soon as the steaming pile of pancakes were in even stacks, I turned to find Melody with twelve cinnamon buns on a tray. "Three for each of us," Melody smiled.

"Do you think we're gonna eat it all?" Jemma's teasing voice interrupted, and we turned to see Macy and Jemma standing there, their hair almost completely dried.

"Um..." Melody drifted off, just a tad nervous.

"Definitely," Macy smiled. "We eat a lot, thank you high metabolism."

* * *

By the time 6:40 rolled around, every plate was wiped clean and in the sink.

"Man, you guys eat more than I thought," Melody cringed playfully.

"What do you expect? We warned you. Besides, you're a great cook," I grinned, poking her shoulder lightheartedly.

"Hey, you are too!" Melody replied.

"Let's take a shower while Jemma and Macy clean the dishes," I told Melody.

"Hey! I can talk for myself, y'know?" Jemma called as we ran away, laughing.

* * *

We got to school fifteen minutes early, and just decided to hang out in the courtyard. All of a sudden, four tall, smiling, and _handsome _Swathmore Academy boys came up, smiling like there was no tomorrow. When they came closer, I realized the insignia on their duffel bags.

"Black Dragons," I whispered. Melody nodded, her fists clenching. Macy and Jemma froze, and their grips on their bags tightened.

"Hello," I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Hey honey," one of the shorter ones smiled heavenly and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "My names Brody Carlton." _Oh, _I thought. _They're the boyfriends Mr. Horn talked about. _

"Hey Brody!" I made myself look happy to see him and leaned up to give him a peck of my own, whispering in his ear, "Kim Crawford." Then I turned to Melody and my sisters. "Come on, don't be shy! You can kiss your boyfriends in front of me. Just please, not too much PDA," I laughed.

Immediately, the girls relaxed and went to greet their "boyfriends." As other students began to arrive, they noticed the four of us and began to gossip. At least their gossip couldn't be worse than the paparazzi, and worse than that, Mr. Horn.

"I'm signing up for the Pearl of Seaford Contest," I told Brody as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist, and we sat down on the low stone wall we all were sitting on.

"You are?" He grinned. "You'll win for sure!"

"Really?" I sighed in happiness. "You're the best boyfriend I've had."

"The best of all the rest," He smirked, slightly cockily.

"Also the most arrogant," I teased.

"Hey, you love that about me," He chuckled, giving me a light kiss to the nose. I joined in, my face hurting from all that grinning.

Just then, the bell rang, and I got off him. "I'll see you later," I said. "I miss you already." I kissed his cheek, and turned, but before I could go, he caught my hand.

"I miss you too much, and you haven't even left yet," he whispered in my ear.

My cheeks reddened, and I didn't know what to do until Melody came along, haven already said goodbye to her "boyfriend". "C'mon, we gotta get to class. Bye Brody! Bye Ethan! Love you!" Melody called over her shoulder, blowing a kiss to her "boyfriend."

You could hear Ethan's "Bye Mel! Love you!" as we ran into the building.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe I could forget about Jack.

Even though I'm doing all this to protect him.

Which leads me to think,

_Is this really worth it? _

* * *

**Oh. My. God. I actually finished a chapter in two hours. And after slaving over the last chapter of "The Undying." **

**By the way, I have a FACEBOOK PAGE called "squirmyorchid"! Please like it! (self promotion, sorry.)**

**~squirmyorchid**


	8. Chapter 8: Jack - I mean, Brody!

**Josh Hutcherson is Macy's love interest.**

**jhilmilp: I won't, I promise.**

**MexicanGirl: I'm glad you love it!**

**Lily: I know, it sucks.**

**MKXforever: Do you know you're the only one who read it all and voted? And for you, I'm sending you some **

**sweetsos209: What are you "awwwww"-ing for?**

**Guest: Thanks! It means a lot to me.**

**WhiteLily1derful: I have no idea who Bronty is.**

**I love Kick Ausally and GeCe: When I read that, I immediately went, "Oh. Shoot." And then burst out laughing.**

**Guest: That's thoughtful of you, to suggest something in case I run headfirst into a writer's block (if it was tangible, I'd run right into it. Trust me.)**

**bournelove: I'm going to try to make Brody a nice guy in this story.**

**elise. fraser: I'm an amazing fanfic girl? I haven't heard that before, but I like the sound of it.**

**SwiftStar1: OMG! THANKS!**

**KarateGirl77: I updated. Do I get a prize?**

**Franny96: Aw, thanks!**

**Star: Yup.**

**kickinitluver99: Aw, I'm your new favorite? YAY!**

**heart dreamsareinfinity6: You type like you text. That's great! I get to learn text language! (Or is it just typing shortcuts?)**

**guest: I know, right? Sorry...**

**best story: Don't die! My story will be out as soon as I can... Which is right now, assuming you're reading this.**

**So Good: I do take ideas in consideration, and some I do use, but when I start typing, my fingers take me to a place far away than what I was going to do.**

_**20 Reviews. **_**Oh. My. God. You're the best reviewers ever!**

* * *

**Kim**

I must've walked through the morning with a wide smile on my face I couldn't get rid of. Macy, Jemma, and Melody too. Were we happy, or were we faking it? I don't know. It seems real to me.

"How was Geography?" Melody asked happily as she caught up with me as we walked to lunch.

"Great. How was English?" I asked in reply, grinning as happily as she was.

"Great!" Melody squealed.

Just then, Jemma joined us.

"Screw Jack and the Wasabi Dojo! I'm totally crushing on Blake right now," she gushed.

"So am I with Ethan!" Melody squealed.

"Are you talking about us, ladies?" I heard a boy ask, and when I turned, I saw Ethan and Jemma's boyfriend, Blake.

"What? No!" Jemma blushed.

"Are you kidding me?" Melody bit her lip.

Snickering, I held a hand over my mouth, trying to hide it. "You weren't going to join them and be all giggly too, right? Because I like a tough, tomboyish but girly girl like you," a voice whispered in my ear.

Whirling, I embraced Brody. "Brody!" I squealed, my arms wrapping around his neck. "Don't scare me!"

"Aren't you a little tough cookie, right, Kimmy?" Brody teased, placing a kiss on my cheek. Although I was _really _happy with him, the name rubbed me the wrong way.

"Don't call me Kimmy," I pouted. "Because I won't be able to make a nickname for you too." I added as a cover-up.

"Fine then, if you want me to stop," Jack - I mean Brody - smiled sweetly. My heart melted.

_Why did I say Jack? _

* * *

"What's for lunch?" I asked Brody, his arm around my waist.

"French Bread Pizza," he replied.

"Thank you," I smiled politely at the lunch lady, who gave both me and Brody a genuinely friendly smile.

"Hi Mr. Garner," Brody greeted the man at the cash register like an old friend.

"Hello Brody. Who's your friend?" Mr. Garner stared at me politely.

"This is Kim, my girlfriend." Brody looked around conspiratorially before leaning in a bit. "She's actually Jemma and Macy's little sister, but you didn't hear that from me," Brody made a small _zip _sign.

"Don't worry, ma'am, your secret's safe with me," Mr. Garner winked as Brody typed in his PIN code.

"No, Kim, your lunch is on me today," Brody stopped me from punching in my own code. "Just not tomorrow. You're paying for my lunch tomorrow."

"You're such a gentleman," I rolled my eyes.

"Why thank you, Princess Kimberly," Brody laughed. "Where shall we sit, milady?" He winked almost suggestively.

"I promised I'd meet Ja- Jemma and Macy a-and Melody over there," I stumbled over my words again as I tried to say a simple question. There the name popped up again, the forbidden name of the boy I had fallen for but had rebuffed me, reminding me of my place, my status next to Jemma.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Brody asked, concerned. He'd caught my stuttering and difficulty speaking such a simple and would-be casual answer. After setting down his tray, he pulled back a chair for me and sat down right beside me.

"Y-Yeah, I am... it's just a bit disorienting in here," I lied unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" Brody gave me a long, calculating stare. One arm was around my shoulders, but suddenly, I was enveloped in his arms. "You're not hot," he said, pulling away slightly to feel my forehead. Then, grabbing my wrist gently, he checked my pulse. "Your heart's beating rather fast," he commented. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm just... it's a real, personal matter that's throwing me off course," I mumbled, looking away sheepishly.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm here. Oh! Do we have each other's phone numbers?" Brody asked, taking out his phone and successfully changing the subject.

"Not our cell phone numbers... Hey, that means we dated each other for _that _long without each other's phone numbers?" I stared at him "incredulously." Hanging with your actress sisters had its benefits.

"Wow," Brody chuckled. "Who would've known..."

The mood dimmed a bit as somehow Jack came up in my line of thought.

"Brody..." I whispered.

"Hm?" Jack... ARGH - I meant Brody - turned to give me his undivided attention.

"It's about Jack Brewer, from the Wasabi Dojo in the Seaford Strip Mall." I looked up into his eyes.

* * *

**If you had any idea how sorry I am right now, you'd be swallowed by a mountain full of papers saying, "I'm Sorry." Over and over and over again. But I had a project due RIGHT before exams, then final exams (where I had to call my mom a billion times to have her bring my textbooks in to return them) and then graduation (where I had to play a song that takes me a while to master - about a month and a half, and it wasn't really good until the day before - oops.) and then so on and so on. But now I have a new laptop, so I'll try to update more often.**

**To make it up to you, I have a little challenge that isn't a challenge, it's more of a did-you-read-all-of-my-A/N-puzzle. The question is: who is Macy Crawford's Love interest?**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	9. Chapter 9: One Week

**sweetsos209: Thanks!**

**Guest: Of course!**

**breathetheocean: Yup!**

**AnMaRo412: Yes! Thank you! I'm trying to overcome my laziness, pardon me.**

**I love Kick Ausally and GeCe: You spelled it right... I think. I honestly have no idea how to cook. Aw, thank you!**

**secrets xx: Correct! I'm updating. (darhls? That's a new one.)**

**KCKarateChick: It's the reason it's not such a challenge.**

**rika2506: You scream? Am I to blame for noise disturbances? Yes, it is. **

**Kickis4ever-Duh: Ding ding! Thank you, I'll try to update, and awww... thank you for the consideration!**

**All For Jesus: Thank you SO MUCH!**

**Warning: FULL of my other story OCs. Watch out for Cameos!**

* * *

**Kim**

"Jack Brewer?" Brody wrinkled his nose. "Who's that?"

"Haven't you heard of the Wasabi Dojo in the Seaford Strip Mall?" I stared confusedly at him.

"Uh, yeah, they're our competition. Well, more like Sensei Ty, Frank, and the Dragon Bullies's competition," Brody shrugged. "I could care less."

"Well, Jack is the only black belt there," I explained. "When we moved to Seaford, we met Melody, who is Jack's cousin. When we joined Wasabi Dojo and met them, I immediately fell for him, but he fell for Jemma. Then we 'kind of' assisted Jack in his attempt to get their Seaford flag back, since, well, we had it. But he and his friends were caught, and then Melody, Jemma, Macy and I became suspects, or at least Melody and I did. Then Mr. Horn coerced us _with Macy and Jemma's lives _to leave the Wasabi Dojo, break off contact with the people there, weaken Seaford High, and protect the flag. In exchange, he said he'd give us boyfriends and we could go to the Black Dragon Dojo. Mr. Horn was in league with your - well, our - dojo." I looked at him earnestly when I finished.

"I... see..." Brody frowned.

"So, you haven't heard of them at all?" I pressed, leaning forward on my seat.

"Not them. I knew that Ethan, Blake, Kevin and I had to be your boyfriends but that's about it," Brody grinned. "Hey, let's eat and get ready for our next class."

We continued our casual, comfortable conversation as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"So he hadn't heard of Jack at all?" Melody asked again as we walked to the Black Dragon Dojo.

"No," I shook my head. "He had no idea who he was. He just knew that we were their girlfriends."

Just as I finished, I turned to see... Seaford High. And, standing right on the stairs, waiting for the others, was Jack.

"Melody, Kim," Jack cracked his knuckles threateningly. Melody yawned. "It's time I got to smash you in practice. Can't wait."

"Yeah, can't wait," Melody smirked. "Because we aren't - mmph!" I slapped a hand over Melody's mouth.

"Shh," I half hissed. Then I turned to Jack. "We have a surprise for you. It's some big news, and Rudy has it. So have fun!" I called as I dragged Melody away, Macy and Jemma not even sparing Jack a glance. Once Seaford High (and Jack) were out of sight, I let Melody go. She skittered away from me.

"Wow, Kim!" Jemma high-fived me. "Way to pump up the drama!"

"But you know what that means," Macy said. We all stopped to look at her. "We're closer to weakening Jack _and _Seaford High."

* * *

"Glad you had the courtesy to come early," A serene-looking woman greeted us as we walked out of the locker room in our gis. Her medium-length black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her red and black dojo was loose and carelessly tied, and her eyes were closed as she meditated. "Let us wait for the others, shall we?"

Jemma, Melody, Macy and I just stayed with each other, staring warily at the other girls who were in groups of two to four, chattering. We started when one of the girls broke off from her group and walked to us. She had light brown hair that turned into slight waves, light brown eyes, and smooth skin. She gave us a dazzling smile.

"C'mon, we don't bite," she teased playfully. "Come talk to us," she invited. "I'm Mandy. I'm sixteen."

"Sure. I'm Jemma, and these are my sisters, Kim and Macy, and that's our best friend Melody," Jemma smiled, dragging us with her. We approached the other two girls. One of them had long black hair in a braid, with matching emotional eyes, and the other one had chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail with eyes the color of Jack's. _Don't think about Jack, don't thnk about Jack, don't think about Jack! _

"Mandy, who'd you bring in this time?" One of the twins grinned impishly.

"That's Mariela, she's a 17-year-old, all-around perfect child," Mandy stuck her tongue out when she cocked her head and smiled, "and that's Brianna, the youngest blue belt at age 12. Mari and Bri, that's Jemma, Macy, Kim, and Melody."

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Brianna pointed, obviously referring to Macy and Jemma. Then her face dropped. "You're the Crawford Sisters! Why hadn't I noticed?" Brianna gasped in excitement. "I'm standing in front of Macy, Jemma and Kim Crawford!"

Now it was Macy, Jemma and my turn to looked shocked. "Y-You know Kim?" Jemma asked skeptically.

"Of course! She's all you talk about!" Brianna shrugged nonchalantly. She obviously didn't get it.

"And I thought she'd be invisible to everyone forever," Macy murmured.

"What are you talking about? How could anyone NOT see her?" Mariela asked, puzzled.

"The paparazzi don't see me," I explained.

Everyone's faces fell. "That's too bad," Brianna frowned, "you should be just as famous as Macy and Jemma."

"But she isn't, and that's what kills her every time they forget," Melody said somberly.

"Class, assemble!" the sensei called. Obediently, we headed to the mats.

Time to make the most of what we've got.

* * *

"Phew! That was a good workout," Melody whistled as we got out of the locker rooms.

"Bri!" Two little girls rushed into Brianna's arms. They had to be sisters; they looked too alike to not be.

"Hey, Li, Lex," Brianna chuckled. "How was karate?"

"Great," They chorused. Taking each hand, they began to drag Brianna down the street.

"Bye!" Brianna called over her shoulder before they dragged her out of sight.

"It's weird how they're about four years apart in age," Mariela commented. "They were all born in three consecutive months."

"That's cool," Mandy said. "Oh, my ride's here. I'll see you!" Mandy ran to the grey car that pulled up. Climbing in, she rolled down the window. "Bye!" As the car began to drive out, you could hear Mandy yell, "BETH! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO CLASSIC MUSIC!"

We all burst out laughing as the car drove away. "Mandy is the loudest friend ever," Mariela giggled, wiping a tear away. Then she started. "Oh, Head Sensei told me to give you this," she pulled a bundle out of her duffel bag and handed it to Macy. "Oh, I completely forgot! I'm supposed to drive myself home." She facepalmed and walked away. "Goodbye!" she waved.

We waved until she was gone, and then stared at the bundle. Macy opened it. The Seaford Flag stared blankly back up at us. On it was a note.

_You have a week._

_Principal Horn._

* * *

******Did you guys notice a few _special _characters in this chapter? There are six. Name as many of them as you can, and you can get a special treat: Your "grade" (how many you named,) and your ranking will receive special recognition. No peeking at my other stories! ;) As for any recurring appearances: A few people will show up: one will be in the story more, but is a very minor character, three will be a mentioned once or twice, and will merely be a plot device at times, the last few will just be mentioned this chapter. **

******~squirmyorchid~**


	10. Chapter 10: Crush or Envy?

**Hey guys, squirmyorchid here, and I'm so sorry I never updated in, like... ****_forever._**** To be honest, I've been everywhere, and my parents are railing at me to stop being antisocial. So I had to be a bit more social. But now, here's the late, overdue chapter!**

**Now, I had a little quiz last chapter, and I made a horrid mistake. I miscounted (And I'm in honors math :p). There are SEVEN cameos, not six. I will now allow anyone who finds said cameo a special recognition ****_next _****chapter. (Hint: This character didn't speak in Chp. 9) The two people who took the "quiz" will get a special font, so congrats to you two, and I'm sorry for miscounting.**

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It: I updated finally. Are you happy now?**

**_~*~Dreaming2BAWriter~*~:__ Congratulations, Dreaming2BAWriter! You earned a 85 for naming 6/7 of the characters, with an additional 5 points for naming the story, and an additional 5 points as a "I'm so so so so so so sorry" gift, making your score: 95! An A+ in my book._  
**

**_~*~Mee896~*~:_****_ Congrats, Mee896! You got an 85 for naming the 6/7 of the characters, an additional 5 points for the story, and an additional 5 points as a "I'm really really sorry" gift, giving you a... 95! A+ (A ittle side note, I hit the wrong buttons and 896 came out.) _**

**kittykat2506: Aww, thanks!**

**KarateGirl77: I try.**

**hungergamesv. twilight123: Aw, you're so sweet!"**

**I love Kick Ausally and GeCe: I would've gotten angry at him too. I had to cut Kim some slack. The fans aren't the tabloids.**

* * *

**Kim**

We gathered in my room this time. "What do we do now?" I stressed, pacing the room. "How can we weaken Seaford High and Jack in _one week?" _

"Relax, Kim," Jemma put her hands on my shoulders, "We have us to shoot random imaginative plans, and Melody and Macy to chip in and make it possible."

"Really, Jem?" Macy shot her a half-glare. Jemma raised her hands in defense and surrender.

"Why do the Black Dragons want to weaken Seaford High anyway?" l asked. "Frank and the Bully Dragons go there."

"Swathmore Academy wants to destroy Seaford High because they're practically rival schools. The Black Dragons want to destroy Jack and the other Wasabi Warriors because they're rival dojos." Melody leaned back against the wall, contemplative.

"There's a bit more than that," Macy pointed out. "You were also the combination of both: A Wasabi Warrior, and a Swathmore student."

"Not to mention Jack had to be an idiot and blindly try to get the flag back with Jerry and Milton... okay, Milton thought it through more than Jack did. The candy, remember?" Jemma flopped onto my bed.

"I can't get them out of my head," Macy confessed. "They were so close, but so diverse. It was like gum stuck to a sidewalk, but much better. Does that make any sense?"

"I know what you mean," Melody agreed. "They were a tightknit group, but you could still fit in with them. Kind of like soulmates, but friends."

"Soulfriends?" Jemma tested out the word. Melody nodded. "I like the sound of that."

"You guys, we have to talk about Seaford High and the Wasabi Dojo!" I brought them back reluctantly.

"_You _don't, we do," Macy interrupted. "Mr. Horn's waiting on us."

"Why not me?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't you remember? Mr. Horn practically excused you because of the Seaford Beauty Pagent!" Melody exclaimed.

"Oh. Claire," I facepalmed. "I completely forgot about her."

"We had other, more important things to worry about," Jemma reminded me. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I sighed, leaning back in my office chair. "Sing, maybe?"

"What song?" Jem leaped up eagerly.

"This isn't Family Sing Night, Jemma," Macy put a hand on Jemma's shoulder and pulled her back so they both took up my entire bed.

"I was thinking 'People Like Us' by Kelly Clarkson," I admitted.

"Maybe," Jemma tapped her chin.

"It's a good pick," Macy said, "but how about an original song? One we can put on ?"

"Macy, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jem bolted upright, staring at her sister.

"Yes," Macy sighed. "It's time to reveal the last, but not least, Crawford Sister."

"YES!" Jemma leaped in the air, nearly hitting the ceiling (that's what you get for jumping high on top of a bed.)

"Well then, since we're all in, let's start writing!" Melody walked to me, just as Jemma and Macy got off my bed.

* * *

"And now, Kim Crawford!" The announcer, well, announced as I ascended the stage.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kim Crawford, and I will be singing an original song me, my sisters, and my best friend wrote. This is 'Had Me Hello.'"

Suddenly, the curtain lifted, revealing Jemma at the guitar, Macy at the drums, and Melody at the piano. Everyone began to whisper to themselves as I pulled the strap of my bass guitar over my shoulder.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Macy whispered, and then Melody began to play. Then Macy and Jemma joined in.

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_  
_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_  
_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you_  
_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_  
_Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello [X3]_  
_Don't say don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_  
_Cause you ain't saying nothing_  
_I ain't already heard_  
_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_  
_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you_  
_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
_Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello [X3]_  
_Don't say don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you_  
_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
_I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello [X3]_  
_Don't say don't say good night you know_  
_You had me hello_

I finished, breathless. Everyone stood on their feet, clapping, and all of a sudden, I didn't hear "Macy!" or "Jemma!"

I heard "KIM!"

And then I caught a certain brunette's eyes.

Jack had a tiny smirk on as he clapped. I ignored him as I searched another pair of eyes. Then I found him. Brody was clapping and hooting energetically. I caught his eye and gave him a tiny wave, which he returned, blowing me a kiss. I didn't blow him one in return. I just blushed.

My eyes gleamed with excitement as the judges confirmed that I beat a now crying Claire.

"I thought you said you can't cry in public?" Melody taunted. Claire sobbed and ran away.

"Mel," A voice complained. "Mom said don't be mean." We all tensed.

"Jack," Melody said stiffly. "How are you?"

"Lonely, since you, Jemma, Macy, and Kim left," he answered. "By the way, Kim can I talk to you?"

I turned to look at Jemma, Melody and Macy. Jem and Mace nodded, while Melody shook her head. "Be quick," I said as he led me into the dojo.

"Okay, now that no one's here," Jack looked around, to make sure. "Kim, I know you like me."

I stared at him, half incredulous, half excited. He knew!

"H-How did you come to that conclusion?" I stammered.

"You looked at me, waved, and blushed. I connected the dots," Jack gave me a smirk.

My face fell. Then I scoffed. He got it all wrong. "You couldn't be any more wrong," I laughed, almost humorlessly.

Jack's shocked face was almost comical. "What? I came to ask you on a date, and you totally laughed in my face."

"I would go on a date with you," Jack's face was hopeful, but I had to end it. I technically had a boyfriend. "But -"

"Kim?" I turned. There was Brody, with a bouquet of roses in one hand. "You ready to go? Mace and Jem are getting nervous."

"I have a boyfriend, who _I was waving to_. Well, have fun with Donna!" I threw out the name of the last girlfriend Jack had ever had (according to Melody.)

I wrapped an arm around Brody's waist as he wrapped one around my shoulders. "You were awesome," he smiled. "Was that song about me?"

"How could it not have been?" I giggled as he opened the door and we walked out.

"Was that Jack?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. "He's cute."

"What?" I sputtered. Brody laughed. I slapped his chest playfully. "Don't go gay on me!" (**A/N: I have nothing against gays. It'd just be odd to be straight and "dating" a gay... But now that you think about it, it sounds like something that would happen in a book.) **

"C'mon, you love me," Brody joked.

"I know I do," I finally chuckled. I felt a twinge in my chest. "But that was creepy." Brody just smiled at me as we walked to my sisters and Melody.

"Ready to go home?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

* * *

"What happened with Jack?" Macy asked.

"He asked me out," I said simply.

"I knew this would happen," Melody groaned.

"How?" Jem asked.

"Well, 1) I used to live with him. And 2) Jack has always developed crushes on blond girls who can sing and play an instrument. What he doesn't know is that it's really just an envy."

"To be a blond girl who is a singing musician?" Jemma sounded confused. "Should we be afraid?" She laughed.

"Well, I said no, if you're wondering," I tacked on.

"Well that's good. Can't be cheating on your boyfriend now can't we?" Macy gave me a reassuring smile.

Melody and Jemma chattered on about Jack, while I tuned them out and stared out the window.

Did Jack really like me? Or did he just envy me?

Crush, or Envy?

Either way, I rejected him. Whether or not the reason I gave him was the real one or not.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 10! I hope you forgive me for my sluggish updating, but I had to get this out before my parents ship me off on another vacation.**

**What do you think is Kim's true reason to reject Jack?**

**~squirmyorchid~**


End file.
